ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaiko Hyuga
77e9e8cb46ba3d4260936d8d84f25796--naruto-uchiha-anime-naruto.jpg Background Information Being the oldest twin Zaiko has been destined by his mother to become heir to the Hyuga clan just as she was. Being raised by both parents and a loving sister Zaiko unlike his father had a wonderful childhood. And unlike his parents Zaiko is very impulsive and loves conflicts he is the fine definition of a problem child. Always finding himself in trouble even at a short age his father and mother mentioned spanking Zaiko to teach him discipline. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight, his will is to follow his father's footsteps as a medical researcher. Personality & Behavior After the sistation between and Tiastu and himself Zaiko has become very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent,. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "Clod” and treats them as expendable. Despite this, un like the other top ninja, he is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Zaiko is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical and would not rush into any fight until he analyzes the opponent. Zaiko is very demanding, However Zaiko has a deep desire to protect the ones he deems as important or as valuable to him in some way. However while he is in a position, he will take it seriously as long as he could attain his own personal goals and they do not clash with his duties then he sees no need to divert one from the other or to choose on from the other. As for his perspective on the Hyuga clan itself, he views those of the Hyuga clan as his family and would hesitate a bit to kill one if he was attacked or betrayed by such an Hyuga . But again, if killing an Hyuga means it will be one step closer to getting what he wants then he will do it. Appearance f46302e64f9400bfaf89e2887ff2c784--anime-naruto-noragami.jpg Zaiko has long black hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing the other side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short to show his authority as a Prince, and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He wears a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. Upon his back is the Hyuga crest that is fairly large showing his pride of his clan. He usually carries a prayer bead as he is usually seen with it in his hand or around his neck as he prays to the Gods for guidance and the ability and willpower to go on. Around his eyes can sometimes have black paint with a red border or vice versa, The paint around his eyes highlights the Byakugan when activated which gives them an even more ancient and intimidating look. On his feet are the typical ninja sandals. It is not uncommon to see Zaiko with a scowl on his face and his reason for this is to make sure that no on gets too familiar with him. In his idea, when someone gets too familiar with anyone they think that they can disrespect him and walk away unscathed which is not true in the slightest. Abilities Zaiko is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing the rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Zaiko also holds one of the great visual Kekkei Genkai Byakugan giving him nearly 360 degree vision, giving him the upper hand in most fights as he can see through things as well as things coming at him from almost all angles. His range at this moment is 10 kilometres. Databook Library Spars/battles Refining a Curse This is Easy Who are you? Casual Welcome to the Rinha Resident's Spilling the Tea The Honor within the Second rate Branch Leafy Purgatory: An Interlude Before the Chunin Exams Celebration, Betrayal & Freedom Storyline First day in the Academy Team 2 Assemble Onward to Sunagakure Zaiko and Kideme Haunted Mansion The Odessy of A Troubled Man(Sessions for 32 Palms and Caged Bird Curse Seal) Exams Zaiko's route Missions C-Rank ARC 1 Training The Golden Age A Brother and a Prince Unfinished Promises (Second for Murderous Grasp) Zaiko and Hayato Zaiko and Suna DM'S Arc 1~ Team 1, Team 2, Team 3 No Mercy Team 3 Assembles! Retribution for Team 3( 1 session for Murderous Grasp) Team One ~ Death Never looked so Pale Team Two ~ A White Lie , Team ThreeTeam Three~ Buried in the Storm (Mountain Crusher), Father of the Year Helping the kids(Mountain Crusher) Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup